Le Binôme Infernal
by Sanashiya
Summary: Bilbo Baggins déteste Thorin Oakenshield. Pas juste parce qu'il a un sale caractère et qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais aussi parce qu'il est son insupportable binôme en cours de Potions, et c'est déjà suffisamment difficile à supporter... jusqu'au jour où Thorin fait exploser son chaudron. Ok. La guerre est déclarée. (Ou presque.) [Secret Santa Collectif Noname]


Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai été absente fort longtemps, et je crains malheureusement que cette petite réapparition ne soit que ponctuelle... Merci pour vos reviews sur divers textes, j'espère y répondre bientôt !

Mais au moins, je suis encore dans les temps pour offrir ce Secret Santa à ma chère FLOOOOO'W ! Super contente de découvrir que j'écrivais pour toi ! :D Vraiment désolée pour le délai, par contre (TMTC), j'espère de tout mon coeur que cette petite fic te plaira !

Merci également à ma lutine à paillettes Nalou et à tous les Warriors du Collectif NoName qui ont rendu possible ce Secret Santa 2018/2019 !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

.oOo.

 **Le Binôme Infernal**

.oOo.

Il suffisait de demander au premier venu dans les couloirs de Poudlard : tous vous feraient la même réponse. Bilbo Baggins était un toqué, un excentrique, un drôle d'oiseau. Le fait qu'il ait échoué à Gryffondor quand la totalité de sa famille était à Poufsouffle était déjà un commencement. Lors de sa Répartition, tout le monde en avait fait des gorges chaudes ; sa cousine Lobelia, en cinquième année, s'était même évanouie (mais l'on s'accordait à dire qu'elle avait un penchant pour le dramatique).

Ensuite, il était plus souvent fourré à la bibliothèque que le bibliothécaire lui-même, le vieux Radagast, si bien que celui-ci avait fini par lui donner un double des clés, que Bilbo gardait précieusement sur lui en toutes circonstances.

Et enfin, il était généralement bizarre, à marmonner dans sa barbe à toute heure du jour, à écrire des histoires entières à la plume dans des gros volumes qu'il était le seul à lire, à quitter subitement un cours parce qu'une idée lui était venue et qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre.

Bien qu'étant orphelin, Bilbo avait toute une ribambelle de cousins et de cousines à l'école. Il traînait souvent avec eux, et mangeait à la table des Poufsouffles, mais tout le monde – y compris Bilbo – sentait bien qu'il ne parvenait pas réellement à se mélanger à eux. Ils aimaient le confort, et la bonne nourriture, et si Bilbo partageait leurs goûts, il avait un esprit plus aventureux et imprévisible qui agissait comme une muraille invisible entre eux. Même Primula, sa cousine préférée, répétait sans cesse qu'elle ne le comprenait pas.

Tout ceci n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour Bilbo ; tant qu'il avait un endroit où se plonger dans les livres, il était content. Le reste, les relations sociales, les cours, la magie, tout ça n'avait que peu d'intérêt. Il était désespérant dans toutes les matières pratiques, à tel point que certains esprits méchants le traitaient de cracmol – mais les insultes glissaient sur lui comme sur une peau de sirène. Bilbo n'éprouvait tout simplement pas la même fascination envers la magie que ses congénères.

Peu de choses, en réalité, suscitaient une réaction chez lui, en dehors des livres qu'il lisait, des livres qu'il écrivait, des gens qu'il aimait et des gens qu'il détestait.

Ceux qui appartenaient à l'avant-dernière catégorie n'étaient pas nombreux, et se comptaient sur les doigts de la main : sa cousine Primula, sa cousine Dora, son cousin Drogo, son cousin Falco, et le directeur de Poudlard, Gandalf Greyhame.

Quant à la dernière catégorie, une seule personne avait l'honneur d'en faire partie : Thorin Oakenshield, camarade de classe, capitaine vénéré de l'équipe de Quidditch et caractère de cochon, le seul que Bilbo, d'un naturel pourtant tranquille, ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, surtout depuis qu'il était devenu son binôme de Potions en début de sixième année.

Bilbo n'avait pas toujours détesté Thorin ; en réalité, lors de leur première année, il avait été pris d'un béguin pour lui si intense qu'il était incapable de croiser son regard et bégayait chaque fois que l'autre, pour une raison ou pour une autre, lui adressait la parole.

Puis, en deuxième année, Thorin avait commencé le Quidditch, et, de silencieux et réservé, il était devenu si abominablement bougon et mal embouché que Bilbo s'était bien vite désintéressé de lui. Pendant quelques années, il n'avait plus fait attention à Thorin Oakenshield, et celui-ci n'avait pas fait plus attention à lui ; jusqu'au jour, en cinquième année, où Thorin l'avait involontairement bousculé dans le couloir. Il ne l'avait probablement pas fait exprès, mais ne s'était pas non plus retourné pour l'aider à se relever et à ramasser ses livres, et Bilbo s'était senti offensé.

Ça ne s'était bien entendu pas arrangé en sixième année, lorsque Gandalf, le directeur et professeur de Potions de l'école, et pourtant un des individus que Bilbo appréciait le plus dans son environnement, avait décidé, en raison d'un trop grand nombre de participants au cours, de les mettre en binôme.

— Gandalf ! avait protesté Bilbo. Mettez-moi avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Thorin, lui, n'avait rien dit, mais on voyait son mécontentement écrit en grandes lignes sur son front.

— Bilbo Baggins, avait tonné Gandalf, qui était manifestement ce jour-là de mauvaise humeur, je suis votre professeur _et_ directeur, et c'est moi qui décide de ce qui me plaît de faire dans mon propre cours. Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez partir !

Ce fut uniquement le respect qu'il avait pour Gandalf et la nécessité dans laquelle il se trouvait d'obtenir son ASPIC de Potions pour prétendre à un travail décent (comme celui d'apothicaire, qui l'intéressait beaucoup) qui empêcha Bilbo de prendre ses affaires et de s'en aller sur-le-champ.

Thorin n'était déjà pas le camarade de classe rêvé (il traînait toujours avec une clique nombreuse de grands gaillards, les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch et leurs amis, et ces derniers, notamment Dwalin ou Gloin, aimaient particulièrement se moquer de Bilbo lorsqu'il passait à côté - et si Thorin n'avait rien fait pour encourager ça, il n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter non plus) ; évidemment, il était le pire binôme de Potions que Bilbo aurait pu souhaiter.

— Il faut mettre de la racine d'aragula en poudre.

— Non, _d'abord,_ il faut enlever l'écume et touiller trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

— _Non_ – c'est marqué l'inverse sur le livre.

— Le livre dit peut-être qu'il faut mettre la racine d'aragula avant, mais il a tort !

— Je refuse que ma potion soit gâchée à cause de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas lire les instructions !

— Et moi, je refuse que ma potion soit ratée parce qu'un grand dadais est incapable de faire autre chose que ce qu'on lui ordonne de faire !

Bilbo était nul en Sortilèges, en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Métamorphose, en Divination – mais en Potions, par Yavanna, en Potions, il était bon. C'était comme de faire de la cuisine, et Bilbo adorait faire la cuisine. Au-delà des instructions, il parvenait à comprendre quel geste, quel ingrédient allait donner quel résultat, et c'était pour lui un supplice que de voir un imbécile comme Thorin garder bêtement le nez dans son livre alors qu'il était certain que sa méthode était la meilleure.

Et comme Thorin était souvent intraitable, et que Bilbo n'avait pas envie qu'il le transforme en crapaud dans un coin de couloir un jour ( _lui,_ il était bon en Sortilèges, malheureusement), il finissait souvent par laisser faire, et quittait la salle à la fin du cours en fumant de rage parce que la potion n'était pas aussi réussie qu'escompté.

Voilà comment Bilbo, à cause de Thorin Oakenshield, et à cause de Gandalf Greyhame, avait commencé sa sixième année sous les pires auspices et dans la frustration la plus intense.

Le pire, c'était que Thorin était généralement aimé et admiré, surtout par Gryffondor, pour laquelle il ramenait de fréquentes victoires au Quidditch, mais aussi par le reste de l'école. Bilbo, qui devait s'asseoir à côté de lui tous les lundis à 13h et vendredis à 16h, ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi. Ça ne pouvait pas être _uniquement_ pour son apparence. Certes, il était beau et bien fait, et il avait plus la carrure d'un homme de vingt-deux ans que de dix-sept ans (surtout comparé à Bilbo, qui était plutôt petit et légèrement rondouillard), et il était bon en magie, et, _d'accord,_ parfois, juste parfois, Bilbo aurait eu envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux longs, brillants et ondulés, dans lesquels étaient parfois visibles de petites tresses maintenues par une perle d'argent, ce qui rajoutait encore à l'aura de Viking qui se dégageait de lui. Mais il parlait rarement, et toujours pour râler, il ne souriait jamais, et ses sourcils était tellement froncés en permanence qu'une ride était déjà inscrite en plein milieu de son front.

En septembre, Bilbo pensait qu'il parviendrait peut-être à se désensibiliser à sa présence, à ignorer ses critiques et ses remontrances constantes et à tracer son bout de chemin sans faire attention à lui, mais les mois s'écoulaient, et il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : c'était impossible de faire abstraction de quelqu'un comme Thorin.

— Non ! Une feuille de chêne, pas deux ! C'est bien suffisant.

C'était le dernier cours qu'ils avaient avant les vacances de Noël, et Bilbo n'avait qu'une hâte : qu'il se termine, et qu'il ait enfin deux semaines de répit bien mérité, sans devoir partager son chaudron avec Thorin, sans même le voir, puisque celui-ci rentrait chez lui pour les vacances, alors que Bilbo, orphelin, restait comme à son habitude à Poudlard pour Noël.

— Le livre dit qu'il faut mettre deux feuilles de chêne séchées, protesta Thorin.

— Le _livre_ a manifestement été écrit avec les pieds par son auteur, qui n'a pas dû inventer autre chose que des bouillons de grand-mère ! Une seule feuille, fraîche, ça ira très bien.

— Il faut qu'on suive le manuel, répéta Thorin d'un ton buté. Je n'ai pas envie de rater la potion.

— C'est en suivant cet imbécile de manuel qu'elle sera ratée, espèce de grand échalas embarbouillé ! brailla Bilbo.

Leurs disputes et les insultes pittoresques de Bilbo étaient l'attraction du cours, avant – mais elles étaient maintenant devenues si rituelles que même Gandalf n'y faisait plus attention ; tous les élèves étaient penchés vers leur chaudron, l'air studieux, et la voix éraillée de Bilbo ne semblait pas leur parvenir le moins du monde.

En général, Thorin parvenait à garder son calme pendant les cours (probablement parce que c'était lui qui avait gain de cause à la fin). Mais cette fois, d'un air excédé, il plongea la main dans le pot qui contenait des feuilles de chêne séchées, et en prit non pas une, non pas deux, mais une poignée entière qu'il lâcha dans la potion avant que Bilbo ait eu le temps de réagir.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : la potion prit une couleur rousse flamboyante et une épaisse fumée blanche s'éleva dans la pièce. Avec une synchronicité parfaite, Thorin et Bilbo reculèrent de quatre pas. Bien leur en prit, car un sifflement se fit entendre, et d'un coup, le chaudron en étain de Bilbo explosa – _explosa !_ – et déversa son liquide écarlate jusqu'à leurs pieds.

— _Evasnesco !_ s'exclama Gandalf, qui avait bondi du bureau où il lisait un livre.

La potion et les morceaux éclatés de chaudron disparurent, et un profond silence s'installa dans la pièce ; tout le monde était trop éberlué pour dire un mot, y compris Bilbo et Thorin.

Le silence ne dura pas longtemps.

— Espèce d'irrémédiable crétin ! explosa Bilbo, aussi rouge de fureur que la potion ratée. C'était ça, ton but ? Ça valait le coup d'ignorer mon conseil, tiens !

Thorin était toujours immobile, stupéfié, la bouche grande ouverte.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis obligé de me coltiner un abruti pareil ! continua à brailler Bilbo. J'abandonne ! Tu finiras la potion tout seul, puisque tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde.

Sous les regards de ses condisciples, il ramassa toutes ses affaires, qui avaient volé dans la pièce à cause de l'explosion, et les fourra dans son sac en tissu inexplicablement indemne (celui de Thorin avait dégusté). Puis il quitta la pièce à grands pas et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Thorin Oakenshield était un _idiot !_

.oOo.

L'histoire fit le tour de l'école, évidemment, mais Bilbo n'eut pas à le supporter très longtemps ; tous les élèves prenaient le Poudlard Express le lendemain matin, et en attendant leur départ, Bilbo s'était caché dans un petit salon à l'écart des yeux indiscrets qu'il semblait être le seul à connaître, puisque personne ne venait jamais l'y déranger quand il y était. Il y avait toujours un canapé confortable, un bon feu, des livres et de la nourriture, et Bilbo y passait parfois la nuit quand il ne supportait plus ses voisins de chambrée (heureusement, il ne la partageait pas avec Thorin).

Lorsqu'il émergea du salon, les élèves étaient partis, et un calme apaisant était tombé sur le château. Le givre collait aux fenêtres, la neige tourbillonnait à l'extérieur, et Bilbo était libéré de inepties de ses semblables pendant deux semaines. Deux semaines ! Le rêve. Il lui semblait qu'elles s'écouleraient bien trop vite.

En dehors de Bilbo, les seuls autres élèves à être restés au château, cette année, étaient deux petits de première et deuxième année appartenant à Poufsouffle, et une Serdaigle de quatrième année – sans compter, bien entendu, Gandalf lui-même.

Bilbo aimait particulièrement les vacances, ces périodes pleines d'un calme qu'il n'éprouvait jamais à d'autres moments de l'année. Il aimait arpenter le château et en découvrir les secrets, et sortir dans le parc et marcher dans la neige, bien emmitouflé, et être le seul à profiter de la bibliothèque, et s'installer dans une salle de classe à l'écart et écouter le silence avec un sourire avant de se plonger dans la rédaction de son livre. Il aimait aussi profiter de la solitude de sa chambre et de la tour de Gryffondor dans son entièreté, qu'il était le seul à occuper. Sa cousine Primula insistait souvent pour que Bilbo vienne passer les vacances chez elle, dans la famille Brandybuck, mais Bilbo aimait trop sa paix et sa tranquillité pour faire des concessions.

Aussi savoura-t-il les premiers jours de vacances, qu'il passa dans un coin de la bibliothèque, avec à côté de lui un feu ensorcelé qui brûlait dans un saladier sans jamais s'éteindre. Il faudrait qu'il aille à Pré-au-Lard s'acheter un nouveau chaudron, mais la neige tombait sans relâche depuis le début des vacances et Bilbo n'avait pas envie de faire tout le chemin à pied par ce temps (il ne connaissait pas de sort efficace pour déblayer la neige d'un coup, ou pour réduire son poids pour marcher dessus sans tomber dedans).

Le jour de Noël, Gandalf avait prévu un petit repas convivial entre ceux qui étaient restés au château. Bilbo, comme à son habitude, descendit à la cuisine pour préparer des biscuits de pain d'épices et des gâteaux qu'il distribua à tout le monde, y compris aux elfes de maison qui continuaient à travailler sans relâche pour eux. Puis ils se distribuèrent de menus cadeaux, histoire de célébrer la fête. Bilbo avait reçu les siens ce matin, en se levant – Primula lui avait offert un livre, Dora lui avait offert un livre, Falco lui avait offert un livre, Drogo lui avait offert un livre, et Gandalf, enfin, lui avait offert trois livres. Comme ils le connaissaient bien.

Toutefois, lorsque Bilbo regagna sa chambre ce soir-là après un repas gargantuesque, l'estomac profondément satisfait de la dinde aux marrons et du gâteau au chocolat préparés par les elfes, une surprise l'attendait près de son lit.

Un chaudron y était installé, alors que Bilbo était à moitié certain qu'il n'était pas là lorsqu'il s'était levé le matin – par ailleurs, ça aurait été impossible, puisque le sien avait explosé.

C'était un chaudron magnifique, en argent (Bilbo n'aurait jamais rêvé d'en acheter un en argent ; ça donnait mauvais caractère à certaines potions, mais en règle générale, les effets étaient bien souvent décuplés. Évidemment, c'était terriblement onéreux), avec, sous le rebord, dans le creux du chaudron, une bande gravée d'étranges dessins, et des motifs de flammes en relief qui montaient du bas du chaudron. Il y avait également un nécessaire pour aller avec : deux cuillères, l'une en bois, l'autre en argent, un couteau en argent, un mortier et un pilon en granit, et trois jolis petits récipients, en argent également.

Bilbo en tomba des nues. Sa première pensée fut qu'un des chaudrons de ses quatre colocataires avait atterri à côté de son lit, mais il était bien en peine de découvrir comment, et de toute façon, ni Bofur et ni les triplets, Ori, Dori et Nori, ne suivaient le cours de Potions Avancées ; leurs anciens chaudrons étaient tous en étain.

C'était donc à son intention qu'il avait été placé là, et cette étrange possibilité devint incontestable lorsqu'il découvrit son nom, gravé à l'intérieur du bord évasé du chaudron.

Il tourna autour avec des yeux ronds, dans l'espoir de découvrir un nom d'expéditeur, mais bien entendu, il n'y avait rien de semblable.

Après l'avoir examiné pendant quelque temps, toujours stupéfié, il remit sa cape d'hiver et ses bottines (Bilbo était un original qui aimait se promener pieds nus, mais même lui ne résistait pas au sol de pierre glacial pendant les mois d'hiver) et courut dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau de Gandalf.

Il connaissait le mot de passe, évidemment, étant ami avec le directeur, et monta l'escalier caché derrière la gargouille sans hésiter. Heureusement, le directeur était là – Bilbo ne savait pas où se trouvait sa chambre.

— Professeur Gandalf ! s'exclama-t-il.

Celui-ci, très surpris, leva le nez du grimoire qu'il était en train de lire.

— Bilbo ! Que diable faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

— Je voulais vous remercier pour votre deuxième cadeau. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas offert avec les livres de ce matin ?

Gandalf haussa les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas pris de l'hydromel en douce dans les cuisines, Bilbo…

— Votre cadeau ! Le chaudron ! Je ne vois pas de qui d'autre il peut venir. Personne à part vous n'aurait pu m'acheter un chaudron en argent massif et le porter à côté de mon lit. C'était bien vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, pris d'un doute soudain.

Gandalf se leva et referma le grimoire. Bilbo crut voir passer une ombre de sourire au coin de ses lèvres, mais elle disparut en un éclair.

— Mon cher Bilbo, c'est un cadeau très attentionné que vous avez reçu là, surtout après votre dernière mésaventure. Malheureusement, je suis au regret de vous dire que ce n'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée, et je n'ai pas le moins du monde contribué à ce cadeau.

— Mais alors, qui ?

— Vous devez bien avoir une petite idée.

— Au contraire ! J'ai reçu des cadeaux de tous mes proches. Je ne vois pas qui m'enverrait en secret un chaudron en argent.

— Vous finirez par le découvrir tôt ou tard, dit Gandalf avec un petit sourire, j'en suis certain. La nuit vous portera conseil.

.oOo.

Lorsque Bilbo se réveilla le matin, la nuit ne lui avait absolument pas porté conseil, et il se réveilla encore plus confus que lorsqu'il s'était endormi la veille. Néanmoins, qu'il ne sache pas de _qui_ il venait ne changeait rien au fait que le chaudron était une belle surprise, et il profita de n'avoir rien à faire pour le trimballer dans une salle de classe vide et créer une petite potion maison qui empêchait d'avoir froid aux extrémités quand on la buvait – quelque chose de très utile que Bilbo faisait parfois, quand il en avait le temps. Malheureusement, l'effet ne durait que qu'une heure ou deux, au plus, et la potion avait généralement un goût désagréable qui vous passait l'envie d'en ingérer plus d'une fois par jour.

Pourtant, alors que Bilbo obtenait toujours un résultat rosé plutôt fluide, elle était cette fois d'une couleur rouge magnifiquement riche, et onctueuse comme le velouté de tomates de sa vieille tante Belba. Lorsqu'il la goûta, elle avait une saveur corsée, mais avec un agréable arrière-goût, et Bilbo fut stupéfait de constater qu'il put passer cinq heures de suite sans avoir froid aux doigts de mains et de pieds, aux oreilles et au nez (un véritable exploit, pour lui qui était si frileux).

C'était le chaudron en argent, évidemment. Si seulement Bilbo pouvait savoir qui lui avait envoyé ! Il alla interroger les elfes de maison, mais ceux-ci n'avaient vu ni entendu personne. Il fallait pourtant que quelqu'un du château soit dans le cou : aucun hibou n'aurait pu transporter un chaudron en argent massif sur des kilomètres, à fortiori le faire entrer dans la chambre fermée de Bilbo.

Néanmoins, les occupants de Poudlard déclinaient toute responsabilité dans l'affaire (ce qui impliquait une énorme brèche de sécurité à laquelle Bilbo préférait ne pas penser).

Il envoya une lettre par hibou express à Primula pour lui demander si ça venait d'elle, et la réponse, reçue le lendemain, était on ne peut plus explicite : ni elle, ni Drogo, ni Dora, ni Falco, n'avaient participé à l'achat de son chaudron.

Bilbo savait qu'il était bizarre, pas forcément populaire dans l'école. Il lui vint à l'idée que le chaudron avait peut-être été envoyé par quelqu'un de malveillant, et qu'il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois et peut-être lancer des contre-sortilèges au cas où avant de l'utiliser comme il l'avait fait aussi inconsciemment.

Mais si on voulait lui nuire, il y avait des objets plus dangereux à envoyer qu'un _chaudron_ (surtout un qui avait coûté si cher). Par ailleurs, il avait fait sa potion dedans et rien de dramatique n'était à déplorer.

Non, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était un présent qui lui avait été envoyé par quelqu'un qui savait que le sien avait explosé, pour lui rendre service, et pas pour lui causer des problèmes. Ce qui ne lui apprenait rien de plus, car comme nous l'avons mentionné plus haut, Bilbo n'était pas un élève très populaire, et il ne voyait pas qui aurait bien pu débourser une telle somme pour lui.

— Un admirateur secret ? suggéra Gandalf lors du déjeuner, le jour où Bilbo avait reçu la lettre de Primula.

— Un admirateur secret ? répéta Bilbo, incrédule. Moi ? Quelle blague !

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Vous m'avez bien regardé ? grommela Bilbo, exaspéré. Petit, rondouillard, maladroit…

— Intelligent, drôle, talentueux, joyeux, gentil. Ne soyez pas trop prompt à vous rabaisser, Bilbo, surtout pour des questions d'apparence. Ce que vous voyez comme des défauts sont peut-être des qualités pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— La question est de savoir _qui._

— Vous trouverez, j'en suis sûr, répondit Gandalf d'un air paisible.

Légèrement agacé par le mystère, Bilbo décida de laisser tomber et de passer à autre chose. Ses devoirs, par exemple. Il était en bonne voie pour les commencer (la lutte était toujours ardue, surtout pendant les vacances), lorsqu'il découvrit un cahier de notes inconnu caché parmi ses manuels.

Surpris, il ouvrit la première page, et manqua de lâcha le cahier comme s'il l'avait brûlé lorsqu'il découvrit ces mots : "Histoire de la magie, Thorin Oakenshield".

Il tenait entre les mains un cahier appartenant à Thorin.

 _Comment_ il l'avait obtenu, ça, il n'en avait aucune idée, d'autant que Thorin n'était jamais à côté de lui en Histoire de la Magie (en règle générale, plus il se tenait loin de Bilbo – et plus Bilbo se tenait loin de lui – mieux c'était pour tout le monde).

Quoique. Un instant. Lorsque son chaudron avait explosé, et que toutes leurs affaires avaient volé dans la pièce, et que Bilbo avait récupéré les siennes à la hâte, furieux, avant de quitter le cours – c'était probablement là qu'il avait ramassé un cahier qui n'était pas le sien.

Bon. Et maintenant, ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait qu'il lui adresse la parole pour lui dire de récupérer son foutu cahier… Mince. Moins il lui parlait, mieux il se portait. Surtout après l'épisode de chaudron ; il était allé demander à Gandalf s'il était possible de changer de binôme, mais celui-ci lui avait dit que c'était absolument impossible – ce que Bilbo trouvait gonflé, surtout qu'il avait accepté de transférer Laerophen avec Tauriel pour qu'il arrête de se disputer avec Dori. La seule explication était qu'il prenait grand plaisir à la situation, ce qui était évidemment terriblement frustrant.

Bref. Il verrait tout ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il feuilleta d'un air distrait les pages du cahier d'Histoire de Thorin. Il écrivait horriblement mal, des pattes de mouche que Bilbo avait un mal fou à décrypter, même en plissant les yeux. Toutefois, Bilbo nota avec étonnement qu'il avait retranscrit la plupart du cours assez fidèlement (un exploit, car la voix grave et profonde du professeur Saruman ne manquait jamais de les endormir tous – ou du moins, d'endormir Bilbo). Il y avait aussi de petites notes dans les marges, et Bilbo approcha le cahier de son nez pour les déchiffrer – mais à sa grande surprise, elles ne parlaient pas du tout d'Histoire.

 _Alors ? Comment ça se passe ?_

 _Il ne se passe rien, et ça me va très bien. Arrête de m'embêter, Dwalin._

Bilbo gloussa – comme quoi, même Thorin pouvait se laisser distraire. Dwalin était son cousin et meilleur ami, et ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre ; Thorin était Poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Dwalin était Gardien ; Dwalin suivait Thorin aveuglément, et il l'entraînait dans toutes ses combines ; quand Thorin prenait une retenue, Dwalin prenait une retenue, et quand Thorin avait de bonnes notes, Dwalin… Non, Dwalin avait toujours de mauvaises notes, ce qui restait un grand mystère puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à copier sur Thorin.

 _Il serait temps que tu fasse quelque chose._

("Fasses", songea Bilbo. Dwalin n'était pas particulièrement doué en orthographe.)

 _Fiche-moi la paix, Dwalin._

 _Quelqu'un va te le piquer._

 _Il n'est pas à moi._

De quoi parlaient-ils ? se demanda Bilbo, intrigué. Thorin possédait-il un objet qu'il avait peur de se faire voler ? Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ne le mettait-il pas en sécurité quelque part ? Décidément, il était vraiment incompréhensible.

 _Arrête de faire la poule mouillée et fais-lui une déclaration d'amour. C'est Bilbo Baggins, bon sang ! Il devrait être heureux que quelqu'un comme toi s'intéresse à lui._

Bilbo Baggins ? Tiens, c'était son nom… Mais pourquoi… parlaient-ils de lui…?

Stupéfait, Bilbo relut les dernières phrases.

Déclaration d'amour.

Bilbo Baggins.

Quelqu'un comme toi s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme lui.

…

Pendant un instant, Bilbo crut que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Il attrapa le bouquin, le secoua dans tous les sens, mais la phrase sur le papier ne changeait pas : c'était toujours les mêmes mots qui y étaient inscrits. _Déclaration d'amour. Bilbo Baggins._

…

…

…

 _PARDON ?_

Bilbo, calmement, reposa le livre. Puis se leva. Puis fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, les mains agrippant de pleines poignées de cheveux pour essayer de comprendre. Puis se rassit sur le lit. Puis se releva. _(Moi ?)_ Puis se rassit. Et reprit le cahier.

 _Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une déclaration d'amour à Bilbo. Il me déteste !_

Ça, c'était plutôt vrai.

Et complètement faux en même temps, mais plutôt vrai quand même.

 _Oui, bon. Détails. Chope-le dans un couloir et roule-lui une pelle, il ne te détestera plus autant._

 _DWALIN !_

Chope-le dans un couloir et roule-lui une pelle. _Chope-le dans un couloir et roule-lui une pelle._ Bilbo rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux bouclés. Dwalin pourrait bien avoir raison sur ce dernier point – Bilbo ne pourrait pas le savoir avant d'essayer…

Non, _non !_ Mais à quoi il pensait ? À embrasser Thorin Oakenshield, Monsieur le Capitaine Ô Incroyable Et Vénéré de l'équipe de Quidditch, Thorin Oakenshield Caractère de Cochon, Thorin Oakenshield Je-N'Écoute-Rien-De-Ce-Qu'On-Me-Dit, _ce_ Thorin Oakenshield, dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard ?

Quelle stupidité !

Bilbo reposa le cahier (les notes s'arrêtaient là, de toute façon, en ce qui concernait cette page du moins) et prit une profonde inspiration.

C'était comme si son monde venait changer d'axe, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire que de l'accepter si facilement. Ainsi, Thorin Oakenshield, à ce qu'il semblait, était amoureux de lui. Mais depuis combien de temps ? Le bougre était sacrément habile quand il s'agissait de cacher son jeu, car jamais Bilbo n'aurait pu deviner que sous ses dehors agressifs et brusques se cachait un cœur qui battait pour lui.

(Ok, il en faisait trop, là ? Peut-être. Il en faisait trop.)

Thorin Oakenshield.

D'accord, il était très beau. Et intelligent. Talentueux. Et Bilbo était fou amoureux de lui en première année. Mais tout de même, ce caractère de cochon gâchait beaucoup de choses. Ça se réfléchissait.

Bilbo se leva à nouveau, recommença à faire les cent pas, et buta accidentellement sur son tout nouveau chaudron, et – oh ! – la lumière _fut._

Bien sûr que c'était Thorin qui le lui avait envoyé. Bien sûr. C'était Thorin qui l'avait fait exploser, d'abord, puisqu'il n'écoutait rien de ce qu'on lui disait, donc déjà, ça aurait semblé logique même s'il n'avait pas été amoureux de lui. Mais puisqu' _en plus,_ apparemment, il l'était, c'était plus que logique : c'était évident.

Il était beau, ce chaudron. Thorin n'avait pas ménagé ses finances. (En même temps, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, puisqu'il faisait partie d'une vieille famille influente et riche ? Bien entendu, il aurait pu décider de dépenser ses sous à l'intention de quelqu'un d'autre que Bilbo, mais il l'avait fait quand même. C'était attentionné.)

Sans rire, tout de même – _Thorin Oakenshield était amoureux de lui !_

Bilbo n'en revenait pas.

.oOo.

Les journées défilèrent, pleines de neige, de froid, de livres et de devoirs à faire, et bien entendu de repas, avec notamment le banquet du Nouvel An qui fut gargantuesque, et Bilbo n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider sur la conduite à adopter lorsqu'il reverrait Thorin à la rentrée.

Le problème était délicat. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire : merci pour ton chaudron, je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux de moi, tiens, voilà ton cahier d'Histoire, bye bye.

Il ne pouvait pas non ne pas le remercier pour son chaudron et ne _pas_ lui rendre son cahier d'Histoire, or, s'il le lui rendait, celui-ci se rendrait forcément compte que les informations confidentielles notées dedans n'étaient plus si confidentielles. (Quel idiot, aussi, de ne pas utiliser de l'encre qui s'effaçait après une heure, ou quelque chose du genre !)

Bref, il _fallait_ qu'il lui rende son cahier, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose par rapport à ce qui était inscrit dans ledit cahier.

Quoique. Était-il vraiment obligé de lui rendre ? Thorin croirait certainement l'avoir perdu, et personne n'en ferait tout un pataquès. Et Bilbo le garderait précieusement dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et…

Et rien n'évoluerait. Comme la première année, et les cinq qui avaient suivi. Rien ne changerait, leurs chemins continueraient à avancer sur des lignes parallèles et Bilbo ne savait pas s'il avait envie de ça.

C'était tout le problème : il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Thorin était un idiot, un type borné, impétueux. Bilbo avait été persuadé qu'il le détestait jusqu'au moment où il avait lu que la réciproque était entièrement fausse. Maintenant, sous cette nouvelle lumière, et avec quelques jours de réflexion, ses propres sentiments avaient évolué, mais il ne parvenait pas à les distinguer clairement.

Bon – il se déciderait quand il reverrait Thorin. La rentrée approchait à grands pas, et quand il le croiserait, il saurait probablement quoi faire.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

.oOo.

La veille de la rentrée, Bilbo se leva avec une fameuse boule dans le ventre. C'était aujourd'hui que devaient revenir les élèves, par Poudlard Express, et les grains dans le sablier du Temps se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Le train arrivait en fin d'après-midi, et Bilbo passa la journée dans un état de nervosité extrême.

Finalement, les premières calèches entrèrent dans la cour de l'école, et Bilbo, caché derrière une fenêtre, les mains tremblantes, regarda les élèves débarquer les uns après les autres, foulant la neige fraîche, leurs écharpes enveloppées autour de leurs cous, les joues rougies par le froid, riant et bavardant gaîment.

Évidemment, l'arrivée la plus bruyante et la plus chahuteuse fut celle que Bilbo redoutait le plus. Thorin, accompagné de sa clique habituelle, composée de ses amis et de ses cousins, avait revêtu un manteau d'hiver doublé de fourrure, et riait à gorge déployée à une blague que venait de faire l'une des personnes de son groupe.

En le voyant, Bilbo écarquilla les yeux. Thorin ne riait jamais devant lui, et Bilbo avait toujours été persuadé que c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. En réalité, c'était peut-être simplement parce que sa présence le rendait nerveux ? Quoi qu'il en soit, de beau qu'il était lorsqu'il faisait la gueule, il devenait sublime quand il était joyeux, et Bilbo sentit son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Ouh là. Il n'avait pas compté là-dessus. En fait, il s'attendait à l'inverse : que toute son antipathie pour Thorin lui revienne en mémoire lorsqu'il le reverrait.

Mais pas à ça.

Discrètement, il se glissa de son bord de fenêtre pour aller retrouver sa chambre – malheureusement, il la partageait avec des membres du fan-club de Thorin, notamment Bofur, un de ses cousins éloignés (combien étaient-ils dans cette stupide famille, d'ailleurs ? D'un autre côté, Bilbo lui-même n'était pas très bien placé pour critiquer…), et celui-ci, dès qu'il entra, lui adressa un grand sourire (de tous temps, Bofur avait été un des seuls proches de Thorin à se montrer amical envers lui. Bilbo n'aurait pas voulu imaginer ce que ça aurait été d'avoir Dwalin comme colocataire).

Puis il remarqua le chaudron.

— Oh ! Bilbo, tu as fait des frais ! Il est superbe !

— C'est Thorin, répondit Bilbo d'une voix sépulcrale.

Bofur lui jeta un regard surpris.

— Thorin ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, il a dit qu'il allait t'en racheter un… Mais j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il comptait le faire en secret, comme tu le détestes et tout… Il t'a laissé un mot pour s'excuser d'avoir fait exploser l'ancien ?

— Non.

— Alors comment tu as su que c'était lui ?

— J'ai deviné. Il est amoureux de moi.

— Comment tu le sais ? demanda Bofur en écarquillant les yeux. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que notre groupe qui était au courant…

Au moins, il avait la confirmation, songea Bilbo sans savoir si l'idée l'enchantait ou le terrorisait. Il haussa les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? demanda Bofur.

— Aucune idée. Rien, sans doute. Subir en silence l'embarras d'être au courant alors que c'est mon binôme en Potions.

— Ou alors, tu pourrais tenter le coup.

Le cœur de Bilbo lui murmurait cette solution aussi – il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas appuyée par Bofur, qu'il estimait beaucoup et dont il écoutait les avis.

— Vous feriez un beau couple, ajouta Bofur, les yeux brillants.

Cette fois, Bilbo ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire amer.

— Un beau couple ? Moi, le petit intello colérique et rondouillard, avec l'idole des Gryffondors et du reste de l'école, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Bofur haussa les épaules.

— Quelle importance, si vous êtes amoureux ?

— C'est important ! grommela Bilbo (peut-être aurait-il dû démentir le mot "amoureux", mais il y avait des points plus urgents auxquels répondre). On est diamétralement opposés, lui et moi. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'essayer quand on sait que c'est voué à l'échec ?

— Tu ne le sauras pas avant d'essayer, protesta Bofur. Je sais que Thorin a l'air d'un goujat quand on ne le connaît pas, mais je te promets qu'il est différent dans l'intimité. Vous vous découvrirez peut-être plus de points en commun que tu ne l'imagines, une fois que tu le connaîtras.

— C'est tout le problème : je ne le connais pas !

Bofur se frappa le front de la main. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que la discussion tournait en rond.

— Tu continueras à ne pas le connaître tant que tu ne lui donneras pas sa chance. Essaie, Bilbo.

— On verra, maugréa Bilbo, toutefois légèrement convaincu.

.oOo.

Par chance, il évita la route de Thorin ce soir-là, même pendant le banquet (bien qu'il le surprit, de loin, lui jeter un petit coup d'œil et promptement détourner le regard, ce qui lui confirma une énième fois que ce n'était pas une farce dont il serait le dindon), mais le lendemain, les cours reprenaient, et bien entendu, comme Thorin était son camarade de classe dans la plupart des cours (à part les options qu'ils avaient prises séparément), c'était nettement plus difficile de ne pas se trouver sur son chemin.

La première fois, ce fut lorsqu'ils faillirent se percuter en entrant dans la salle de Métamorphose en même temps. Avant les vacances, Thorin aurait probablement aboyé un "dégage !" qui aurait fait bouillir le sang dans les veines de Bilbo. À présent, soit qu'il se sente coupable de lui avoir détruit et acheté un chaudron, soit que son instinct lui soufflait que Bilbo était au courant du secret qu'il essayait de cacher, il baissa les yeux et recula d'un pas pour le laisser passer. Bilbo, soufflé, le fixa pendant deux secondes avant d'avancer dans la classe, mal à l'aise, marmonnant un merci à peine audible.

Le cours de Métamorphose n'eut rien de notable, à part le fait que Bilbo le passa à ignorer tout ce que disait Beorn, leur professeur, et à contempler à la place le dos large et musculeux de Thorin.

Il était foutu.

Évidemment, Thorin ne se retourna pas une fois vers lui, et évita soigneusement son regard une fois le cours terminé, mais l'ignorance mutuelle ne pouvait pas durer ; ils avaient cours de Potions ensemble en début d'après-midi.

À mesure que l'heure avançait, Bilbo vit les battements de son cœur doubler de vitesse et d'intensité, et il se demanda si c'était ce que ressentait Thorin à chaque fois qu'ils s'asseyaient l'un de l'autre en cours. (Dans ce cas, songea-t-il, pourquoi l'agressait-il à chaque mot ? Mais peut-être qu'il était si nerveux qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire autrement.) Il n'avait toujours pas décidé de la marche à suivre, et il se retrouva à sa place habituelle presque tétanisé, son chaudron en argent devant lui, à attendre que Thorin le rejoigne.

Lorsque celui-ci prit sa place à côté de lui et qu'il baissa les yeux vers le chaudron, Bilbo, qui prêtait attention, le vit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

D'accord – il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

— Merci pour le chaudron, Thorin, dit-il d'une à peine assez haute pour que celui-ci l'entende.

Thorin tourna la tête vers lui, éberlué, et commençait déjà à secouer la tête pour exprimer sa dénégation, lorsque Bilbo le coupa.

— Je sais que c'est toi. Ça ne peut être personne d'autre.

C'était un sacré spectacle que de voir Thorin Oakenshield réduit au silence, les yeux ronds comme des billes, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Bilbo aurait voulu immortaliser ce moment avec un appareil photo moldu.

— Je…

Ce fut tout ce que Thorin put dire avant de refermer la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Comment tu as fait pour le transporter dans ma chambre ?

Un silence. Bilbo commençait à se demander si Thorin avait définitivement perdu la faculté de parler.

— Elfe de maison, finit par marmonner Thorin, écarlate.

Oh. Son elfe de maison, bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ? Il était bête de n'avoir même pas envisagé cette solution.

Pendant un instant, Bilbo observa Thorin, qui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard, puis il se pencha alors vers son sac et en sortit quelque chose.

— Tiens. C'est à toi.

Interdit, Thorin prit son cahier d'Histoire, et Bilbo, fasciné, vit son teint passer au rouge plus vite qu'un feu de signalisation.

Il comprenait, alors.

— Tu… Tu as lu ?

De rouges, ses joues devinrent affreusement pâles, si pâles que Bilbo crut qu'il allait lui faire un malaise.

— Oui.

Thorin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis cligna des yeux, puis rouvrit la bouche – avant d'être interrompu par la voix profonde de Gandalf.

— Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, le cours va commencer.

Pour la première fois de leur vie, probablement, le cours eut lieu sans la moindre dispute entre les deux. Bilbo donnait des instructions, et Thorin les exécutait pour une fois sans discuter (une situation à laquelle Bilbo aurait facilement pu s'habituer).

Il en résulta un admirable philtre d'amour parfaitement réussi, d'une belle couleur blanche, veloutée comme de la nacre, dont il émanait une odeur que Bilbo reconnaissait parfaitement : celle du shampoing de Thorin (il fallait bien qu'il prenne soin de cette longue crinière).

D'accord. Si ça, ce n'était pas une réponse.

Lorsque Gandalf annonça la fin du cours tout en faisant disparaître leurs potions, Thorin commença illico à ranger ses affaires, mais Bilbo l'arrêta d'une main sur son poignet.

— C'était vrai ? Ce qu'il y avait écrit. Je veux juste savoir la vérité. Si c'est non, on n'en parle plus. Si c'est oui…

Thorin le regarda, les lèvres pincées, le regard anxieux – Bilbo aurait autrefois dit "colérique", mais il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait peut-être pris pendant des années Thorin Oakenshield pour ce qu'il n'était pas.

— Si c'est oui…? pressa celui-ci.

Bilbo jeta un regard autour d'eux. La salle s'était vidée, tout le monde ayant hâte de rentrer au dortoir ou de se préparer pour le dîner – y compris Gandalf, qu'il n'avait même pas vu sortir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— Si c'est oui, on pourrait peut-être trouver un arrangement.

— Un arrangement ? répéta Thorin, incrédule (et, cette fois, légèrement irrité).

Ok. Peut-être qu'il y avait des façons plus délicates de le dire, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Allez, Baggins. C'était le moment de prendre l'hypogriffe par les ailes. Il inspira un bon coup.

— Je t'aime aussi, ok ? lâcha-t-il tout à trac. Moi aussi. Je t'aime.

Ça en valait la peine rien que pour voir la tête de Thorin, qui semblait frappé par la foudre.

— Répète un peu ça ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

— Je t'aime, marmonna Bilbo d'une voix moins assurée.

Un long silence tomba sur eux, et il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se sortir de cette situation mortifiante, lorsque soudain, sans prévenir, Thorin glissa sa main derrière son cou et l'attira vers lui.

Pour l'embrasser.

Bon Dieu.

C'était le premier baiser que Bilbo échangeait avec qui que ce soit, et c'était chaud, humide, légèrement embarrassant, et incroyablement intense. Il en avait des picotis dans le ventre. Il aurait voulu que ça dure toujours.

Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent, puisqu'il le fallait bien, Thorin avait une toute autre expression que d'habitude. Son visage, généralement sombre et fermé, arborait une lueur d'espoir, et ses yeux brillaient comme des saphirs.

— Si c'est une blague, Bilbo Baggins…

— Ce n'est pas une blague, protesta celui-ci. Même si j'aurais pu me venger de l'explosion de mon chaudron…

— Je t'en ai racheté un !

— Si tu m'avais écouté, tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin.

Thorin secoua la tête, mais il souriait.

— Espèce de sale caractère.

— C'est toi, le sale caractère, tête de cochon enrubanné !

Avec un petit rire, Thorin se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser, et Bilbo se laissa faire avec grand plaisir, un sourire aux lèvres.

(Ni l'un ni l'autre ne virent Gandalf, caché derrière l'encadrement de la porte, qui les observait et qui hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, satisfait de voir que son plan de les mettre en binôme avait parfaitement fonctionné.)

(Tout aurait été réglé tellement plus vite avec un peu de légilimencie.)

FIN


End file.
